Tribalstack Tropics
Tribalstack Tropics is Yooka-Laylee's first world which consists of tall floating Islands that have plenty of underbrush, a waterfall, Plant Bulbs, a huge tower, and numerous tribal structures which are scattered around the world. Yooka and Laylee will first meet many of the NPCs in this world. The expansion of this world will unlock the Tribalstack Monument and Nimbo's Mountain. Points of Interest * Tribalstack Canals ** The Arcade Machine is located on the North-East side of Tribalstack Tropics right by the Tribalstack canals * Tribalstack Monument (giant tower) ** The Kartos challenge is located on the fifth floor. ** Blastooie is located on the sixth floor. * Duke's Temple ** Trowzer is on the 2nd floor. ** Vendi is on the 2nd floor. * Tribalstack Tile Puzzle * Rampo's Castle ** Rampo is located on the top of here ** Rampo's Sacred Treasure room is located in the Tribalstack Canals that go through here * Nimbo's Mountain * Corplet's Camp ** Clara is located here. Abilities Learned Trowzer can be found on the second floor of the Duke's Temple. * Sonar Shot (Costs 30 Quills) * Slurp Shot (Costs 30 Quills) * Buddy Slam (Costs 30 Quills) Maps Locations of Characters Clara Dr. Puzz Kartos Lady Leap-A-Lot Sir Scoffsalot Trowzer * Second floor of Duke's Temple Vendi * Second floor of Duke's Temple Locations of Collectibles Ghost Writers * Angry is located on the north floating islands that's connected to Nimbo's Mountain. * Evadey is located near some shallow waters next to the Corplet's Camp * Hidey is located in an area populated by trees next to Duke's Temple * Hungry is located on top of a rock. This rock is in the area between the starting area and the Duke's Temple. * Norm is located below the starting area. Health Extender * Unknown Mollycool * A Mollycool can be found in the on top of a pillar near Duke's Temple. It is accessed when the duo climb onto the third floor of the temple with some hovering platforms that lead to the pillar. Pagies * Defeat all 15 Corplets near Clara, then speak to Clara. * Collect all 5 Ghost Writers. * Pollinate all 6 Plant Bulbs. * Complete the Tribalstack Tile Puzzle. * Complete Duke's Temple Shootout. * Defeat Rampo. * Defeat Nimble in all 3 races. * Assist the Signpost in clearing garbage off his roof. * Collect all 3 Pagie Pieces * Complete The Kartos Challenge. * Assist Blastooie in getting revenge on Mr. Blowy. * Spew water on Mr. Blowy. * Clear hoops on West-side floating island * Play Coin Power Extender * The Power Extender is located on the very top of the Tribalstack Monument. Quills * 6: The interior perimeter of the platform in which the duo spawns when the duo enters the world * 5: Up the hill from the spawn point * 3: On the way down to Norm * 10: The interior perimeter Clara's Camp. * 2: Inside Duke's Temple Minigames *Duke's Temple Shootout *Tribalstack Tile Puzzle *Hoop Challenge *The Kartos Challenge See Also * Shipwreck Creek * Hivory Towers * Glitterglaze Glacier * Capital Cashino Gallery Early Versions Jungleworld.jpg|An early Tribalstack Tropics, back when it was known as "Jungle World" Yooka-Laylee BookPlinth1-1-.png|The "Jungle World's" book in an early version of Grand Tomes|link=http://yooka-laylee.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yooka-Laylee_BookPlinth1-1-.png Artwork Screenshots CqDz1k1UIAA14-5.jpg|The Duke's Temple TribalstackFly.png|Yooka and Laylee flying on the top of the Duke's Temple TribalstackCloud.jpeg|Speaking with Nimbo on top of Nimbo's Mountain TribalstackTrack.png|Riding inside Kartos TribalstackRing.png|The duo hovering through a hoop with the Tribalstack Monument in the backgrund Animated CloudRace.gif|Racing Nimble in the canals Puzzle.gif|The Puzzle challenge CannonFire.gif|Yooka and Laylee using the Buddy Slam ability on Blastooie Transformation.gif|Yooka and Laylee transforming into a flower through the D.N.Ray. Fireberry.gif|Located in the older version of the Corplet Camp Trivia References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEgpb6EPBdk Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Locations in Tribalstack Tropics